Number Seven
by suzie2b
Summary: During a sandstorm, Tully can't bring himself to stay inside.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: This one's Brosmom's fault because of her review for "He Thought it was a Dud".**

 **Number Seven?**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The weather was changing. The wind was coming up and the sand was on the move. The Rat Patrol knew they weren't going to get back to base before the sandstorm hit in earnest. Moffitt knew of an abandoned farm not far away and he and Tully led the way.**

 **As the jeeps pulled to a stop between the stable and the barn, they could see the wall of sand coming. They didn't have a lot of time. Supplies were grabbed out of the jeeps and they hurried into the barn, which was the only building left standing that had four walls and a roof, such as they were.**

 **Placing what he was carrying in a corner with the rest of their things, Tully looked around the rather rickety building. The wind was already starting to whistle through the eaves and make loose boards rattle. Tully thought about the barracks that had buried him awhile back. He still had a slight limp from the badly broken left leg he'd received.**

 **Moffitt put a box of rations on the floor with the other supplies. When he straightened up, he noticed the look on his driver's face and asked, "Are you all right, Tully?"**

 **The private nodded. "Doesn't seem like a very sound place to be holed up in."**

 **Realizing what Tully's concerns were, Moffitt said, "This place has been here for decades. It's been through more storms than we have."**

" **Yeah, well maybe this'll be the one that takes it down. I think I'll take my chances outside."**

" **That's not a good idea."**

 **Tully said, "I'll be okay. I'll tie one of the camouflage tarps between the jeeps and hunker down. We've had to do it before and didn't have any problems."**

 **Moffitt frowned worriedly. "I still say it's not a good idea, Tully." At the look on the private's face, the sergeant reluctantly conceded, "All right. This storm doesn't look to be a bad one. It shouldn't last too long. Take a few canteens, a blanket, and a box or two of K-rations."**

 **Tully sighed. "Thanks, sarge. I'm just not ready to chance getting hit by number seven."**

" **I understand. You'd better hurry though."**

 **After Moffitt explained the situation to Troy and Hitch, Troy said, "He what! And you let him go?"**

 **Moffitt said, "This storm isn't going to be a very strong one. He'll be all right as long as he ties the tarp down tight."**

 **Hitch said, "I'm going out and stay with him."**

 **Troy growled, "Oh no you're not!"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Actually, it might be best if he handles this on his own. He's still healing from that last incident."**

 **#################**

 **Outside, Tully quickly and securely tied the canvas tarp between the jeeps. He tossed in his supplies and crawled inside. He dug a shallow pit, using the sand to secure the bottom edges of the tarp from the inside. Then Tully sat back to wait.**

 **The tarp flapped slightly and snapped in the wind, but it wasn't going anywhere. Tully listened to the sand hit the tarp, sounding like tiny feet clawing to get inside. Every now and then he would use his flashlight to check the knots and to make sure the edges remained secure. After about an hour and a half, Tully spread the blanket in the bottom of the pit he'd dug out. He laid back, deciding he may as well take a nap.**

 **#################**

 **Inside the clapboard barn, the wind made the building shutter as it howled between the boards and sand sifted down through from the roof. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch sat on the floor next to their supplies.**

 **Hitch felt the barn shutter again as he leaned back against the wall. "I'm beginning to think Tully had the right idea."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "It's been about two hours now. The storm should blow itself out soon."**

 **There was a sound outside that reminded them of snow sliding off a roof. They didn't give it much thought.**

 **Another hour passed. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch had been dozing. The storm was winding down. Then it suddenly got quiet and beams of sunlight filtered in between loose boards.**

 **The three of them got to their feet and brushed themselves off. Troy said, "Let's go check on Tully."**

 **It took all three of them to push the door open, as sand had drifted against it. Finally outside, they hurried around the corner to where the jeeps were parked. The sight that met them made them pause.**

 **The jeeps were nearly completely buried in sand with a large mound between them. Troy was the first to react and ran forward shouting Tully's name.**

 **They dug furiously for what felt like hours before they finally uncovered the canvas tarp, which had been flattened by the weight of the sand.**

 **Troy ordered, "Get the corners loose!"**

 **He and Hitch carefully pulled the tarp back so as little sand as possible fell onto the body beneath it.**

 **Somehow Tully had managed to throw his arms over his face just before being hit, affording him a little breathing room. Moffitt quickly moved to his friend's side. He gently moved Tully's arms away from his face and looked at the pale, unconscious young man. His lips had a slight blue tinge as Moffitt checked for vital signs.**

 **Troy and Hitch stood on the buried jeeps. Troy asked, "How is he?"**

 **Moffitt breathed a sigh of relief. "He's alive." Just then Tully took a gasping breath as he opened his eyes wide and began to cough and sputter. Moffitt quickly helped him to sit up, saying, "It's all right, Tully. You're all right."**

 **Hitch jumped down and managed to find a canteen. He uncapped it and held it while Tully rinsed his mouth before taking a drink.**

 **Once Tully's coughing and gasping had settled down, Moffitt asked, "How are you feeling? Any injury?"**

 **Tully looked at the sergeant. "Just a headache."**

" **That's probably from a lack of oxygen." Moffitt looked the private over once more, then said, "All right, let's get you out of here."**

 **Slowly, Moffitt and Hitch helped Tully to his feet. Dizziness made him falter, but his friends had a firm hold on him. They took him into the barn to get him out of the sun.**

 **Once Tully was resting as comfortably as possible, Troy said, "Okay, Moffitt, you and Hitch start digging out the jeeps." As the two of them walked away, he turned back to Tully and knelt next to him. "You sure you're all right?" The private gave a careful nod. "Do you know what happened?"**

 **Tully swallowed some water, then said, "I had everything tied down and after a while I decided I may as well take a nap … since there wasn't much else to do. But with all the noise from the wind and all I couldn't sleep. I was just layin' there when I heard something … like shifting. Then 'stuff' started to hit the tarp and all of a sudden it came down of me. I managed to shield my face, but then I couldn't move…"**

 **Troy put a hand of Tully's arm. "Take it easy. I think we heard it too. Must've been sand sliding off the roof. We didn't realize what had happened until we got outside."**

 **After several moments, Tully looked at the sergeant and asked, "Does this count as number seven?"**

" **Number seven?"**

" **Well, the barracks fallin' on me was number six. Does a canvas tarp count as number seven?"**

 **Getting his meaning, Troy smiled. "Considering the fact that the tarp isn't the same as a building … I'd say no. Let's just keep it at six."**

 **Tully sighed. "Works for me, sarge."**

 **Troy could see the exhaustion creeping into the private's face and eyes. "You just rest here. I'm going to help Moffitt and Hitch dig the jeeps out."**


End file.
